


Making Love Out of Nothing at All

by welcomefellowmisfits



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomefellowmisfits/pseuds/welcomefellowmisfits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein are your average happily married couple. On the surface they look like any other couple living in their suburban neighborhood. However, each are hiding the fact that they are the top spy at their respective companies. A secret they are even keeping from each other. The only problem is now they have both been ordered to kill the other. Their secret lives are not so secret anymore. Will love prevail or are they too good to not follow through with a job?</p><p>[loosely based on Mr & Mrs Smith]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura meet under the strangest of circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short because I just wanted to get it out there and start this fic already. Future chapters will be much longer. This is just an introduction of sorts.

The police storm the lobby of the hotel. Carmilla is currently at the bar located on the far side of the room throwing back a scotch. The commotion of the police invading the room catches her attention and she looks back. There’s at least 10 cops moving around the room with their guns out and shouting things to each other and other people in spanish. Their faces are hard and serious and Carmilla can tell that something serious is going down. She turns back to the bartender who is wiping down the counter. 

“What’s going on?” She says nodding her head in the direction of the police.

“Someone killed the Chief of police today. They’re looking for tourist traveling alone.”

The bartender moves away to serve the other guest who have walked up to the bar ordering a few drinks. Carmilla turns back around to face the police and she can’t help but notice one of them will not stop staring at her. She can feel her nerves rise up but does her best to make herself seem calm and collected. This is the worst time for her to be traveling alone right now. She begins trying to construct a plan in her head because she just knows she is going to be questioned. She never was good at staying away from trouble even if she had nothing to do with it. She was right and just as she finished drinking her scotch one of the police walk up to her. 

“Excuse me, Ma’am. Are you alone?”

Carmilla looks straight at him but doesn’t respond. Her grip on the glass that was once filled with her drink tightens. 

“Ma’am. I said are you alone?” The police officer tells her more sternly this time.

Their conversation has caught the attention of a few other police officers in the lobby who are now staring at them. 

Before the police officer talking to Carmilla has a chance to say anything again a young woman walks into the lobby. She’s wearing a white sundress and definitely doesn't look like a native. A police officer is quick to approach her and Carmilla can hear him ask her the same question she was just asked. The young woman doesn’t respond and instead quickly glances over the room. Their eyes meet and neither looks away. A smirks begins to form on Carmilla’s face and she can see a smile growing on the other woman. 

“Ma’am. I will not repeat myself again. Are you here with someone or are we going to need to take you downtown?”

The man’s voice breaks her stare from the other woman. The officer steps forward and invades Carmilla’s space and she can feel herself grow angry. She’s just about to do something crazy when the woman from across the room speaks up and grabs her attention.

“She’s with me.”

The woman walks over to Carmilla and wraps an arm around her waist and Carmilla is quick to wrap an arm over the woman’s shoulder.

“You’re together?” The police officer asks them with a questioning look. 

“Yup! We’re on our honeymoon. And if you don’t mind I have a surprise for my wife so we better get going.”

The young woman laces her hands with Carmilla’s and leads her towards the elevator leaving the officer stunned and just standing in the lobby. Once inside and the doors closed they untangle their hands. 

“I’m Laura by the way.”

Carmilla turns to see the brunette smiling up at her and her hand extended out. She looks down at it and laughs quickly before grabbing it to shake. 

“Carmilla. It’s a pleasure, sweetheart.”

She can see the smaller girl start to blush which only makes her smirk return.

“I’m assuming you are also traveling alone, cutie.”

“Yeah. My dad thought it would be good for me, to get away, clear my head, and relax, ya know? Guess I chose the absolute worst time to do that, huh?”

Carmilla smiles and leans against the wall of the elevator. 

“Well you’re not alone there, cutie. But at least you have a super hot fake wife to now keep you company.”

Laura smiles blushes even more and laughs nervously. 

“We probably should stay together until we leave the island. Ya know, to keep up appearances. And totally not get arrested”

The bell rings and the elevator stops. 

“I couldn’t agree more, sweetheart. C’mon my rooms on this floor. 307. Just incase anyone questions you.”

Carmilla throws a wink Laura’s way and the smaller girl can’t help but think she’s going to have a heart attack because of this woman. Her heart hasn’t stopped beating at a seriously rapid pace since they first got together in the lobby. 

Carmilla extends her hand out for the other girl to take.

“Are you coming or not, cupcake?”

Laura looks down at the darker haired woman’s hand and before she has a chance to overthink anything she quickly grabs it and laces their fingers together. 

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it so far. I have much planned.
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr: welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think of it so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours with each other is all it takes to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies ahead of time for any typos or grammar mistakes in this story. I don't have a beta and I'm the worst at proof reading.

“C’mon, cupcake all the fun games are this way.”

Carmilla pulls Laura by their linked hands where all the carnival games to win prizes are lined up. The carnival is loud with all the buzzing noises of games and people laughing. It’s pretty late out but the carnival doesn’t seem to be closing anytime soon. The place is being illuminated by the lights that are hung above their heads and the moon light. Laura can’t help but notice how beautiful Carmilla looks in this dim lighting with a smile on her face as she pulls the smaller girl along. They stop in the middle of the place to look around at all the games offered. 

“So which one do you want to play first, cupcake?”

Laura doesn’t look at as she’s talking to her, still busying trying to find the game she has in mind. It doesn’t take long for her eyes to fall on exactly what she was looking for. 

“Let's play that one.”

Laura extends her arm out to point at what she’s talking about and Carmilla moves her line of sight to where the brunette is pointing. She arches an eyebrow and looks at Laura teasingly. 

“You sure that’s the one you want to play, cutie?”

“Yup.”

Before Carmilla has a chance to say anything else she’s now being the one pulled along by their linked hands towards the carnival game. Once they get there they untangle their hands. Laura moves to pick up the toy shotgun while Carmilla digs into her pocket for some cash.

“We’ll each take a round.” Carmilla tells the man working the game who gives them both a confused look but thankfully doesn’t push it. 

“Alright. Each player has 8 bullets. Shooting 5 ducks earns you a prize and shooting 8 ducks earns you the grand prize, got it?”

“Got it.”

After answering the man Carmilla turns her attention towards the cute girl she’s with who already has the shotgun in her hands. She has a bubbly smile on her face and not for the first time tonight has Carmilla been taken aback by her cuteness. 

“You know how to shoot, cupcake? Or would you like a pointer?”

Laura is holding the gun by her waist which is completely the wrong form. Before Carmilla has a chance to show her the right way to hold a gun Laura is already shooting off some bullets. She misses most of the ducks but is able to knock down three. Despite her utter failure she’s laughing and grinning big at Carmilla like she won the lottery. Again Carmilla is swooning all over this girl. 

“Don’t worry, cupcake. I’ll win you something.”

Carmilla picks up the toy shotgun and places it so the end of the gun is pressed against her shoulder. The ducks start to move and Carmilla quickly fires off all 8 bullets back to back. She manages to hit seven ducks and smugly grins back at Laura. The carnival man reaches to grab a prize and hands the girls a small stuffed monkey. Carmilla grabs the stuffed animal for Laura and is ready to move onto a next game when Laura’s voice stops her. 

“Wait, I wanna go again.”

Carmilla arches an eyebrow at her but doesn’t press it. She digs into her pocket for some more cash and hands it to the man. 

“Alright but the trick is-”

Before the darker haired woman has a chance to finish her sentence Laura is already firing the toy shot gun and much to Carmilla’s surprise is able to hit all eight ducks in only a few seconds. Carmilla is stunned and looks at the smaller girl with confused eyes. The man at the carnival game pulls out a giant stuffed bear and hands it over to Laura who is eager to accept it. 

Laura doesn’t say anything and just happily skips away holding her prize which Carmilla notices is basically the same size as her. Carmilla jogs up to catch Laura and wraps both arms around her waist from behind. The brunette laughs when she feels the other woman’s arms wrap around her. 

“Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that, sweetheart?”

“Beginner’s luck, I guess.” 

Laura is smirking at the taller girl and Carmilla stares at her for a few seconds before she buries her face in the brunette's neck. 

“I guess so.”

Laura turns her body so she’s facing Carmilla. 

“What about you, huh? You weren’t so bad yourself.”

Carmilla smirks and just stares at the other girl for a few seconds. 

“C’mon. I’m hungry and I heard the best food cart is only around the way from here.”

Carmilla moves and wraps an arm over Laura’s shoulder as they begin to walk. She doesn’t think too much about the girl dressed in all black ignoring her question. Carmilla seemed to have this air of mystery surrounding her so she didn’t take it too personal. She happily moved to walk closer to Carmilla and wrapped her arms over the stuffed bear she just won and happily thinks to herself how amazing this vacation has turned out to be. 

//

Carmilla and Laura spend the next few hours moving from carnival game to carnival game trying to outplay the other. A friendly competitiveness hanging between the two girls. Anytime one of the them would win a prize they would hand it over to the closest child to them, already content with their original winning prizes. That too became a friendly competition between the two, seeing who can make a child smile the biggest. Whenever a child would look at them smiling wide as they handed over a giant stuffed animal the other could feel themselves fall a little harder, despite only knowing each other for a few hours. 

They weren’t shy when it came to PDA either. Unless they were playing a game or eating they were touching each other in some way. Whether it was holding hands or wrapping an arm or two around the other. They were constant invading each other’s personal space and neither had a problem with it. They felt like they have been in each other’s lives forever. 

Now currently they found themselves at an outside bar where people were dancing and having loud conversation. They found a table close to the dancefloor and laughed with one another as they threw back shot after shot. Eventually after a few shots Laura’s confidence came out and she stood up walking her way to the dancefloor as she swayed her hips sexily to the live music being played. Carmilla sat back watching the other girl put on a show for her. When Laura made her way to the middle of the dance floor she turned to face the darked haired woman. She kept swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music and motioned for Carmilla to come join her. It didn’t take much persuading and Carmilla quickly threw back the shot of tequila she had in her hand before getting up to join the brunette. 

Once Carmilla reached the other woman she quickly placed her hand on her waist and moved Laura’s hands to hold onto her neck. 

“Follow my lead, beautiful.”

Laura didn’t say anything and instead used this time to communicate with Carmilla with her body. Carmilla was quick to get into the song and swayed her hips from side to side while moving her feet. Laura couldn’t help but notice how easily this dancing came to Carmilla and how sexy she looked doing it. 

“I never would have begged you for a girl who knew salsa.”  
“Oh yeah? What kind of girl did you beg me for then, cutie?”

“It wouldn’t have surprised me if you pulled out some waltzing moves to be completely honest.”

Carmilla laughed out loud at Laura’s comment. Before saying anything else she moved Laura’s hands from her neck and spun the smaller girls body around quickly so her back was now pressed against Carmilla’s front. 

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t also know how to waltz. But I never would let these hips go to waste. I much rather prefer a style of dance where I can move them around.”

Carmilla’s lips were pressed against Laura’s ear as she spoke and she never stopped moving her hips to the song playing. Laura’s heartbeat was definitely picking up and she was currently having trouble keeping her breathing in order. She was sure Carmilla was going to send her to an early grave if she kept moving her body this way against her. Eventually, Carmilla’s voice brought her attention back to the girl currently pressed behind her and doing amazing things with her hip 

“You’re not doing so bad yourself, cutie.”

“Yeah?”

This fabulous situation Laura has found herself in has proven to make speaking words rather difficult. 

“Definitely.”

Laura can’t take it anymore and in one swift motion turns her body so she’s facing the darker haired woman again. 

“Are you ok there, cupcake?”

Carmilla has the hands placed on both sides of Laura’s waist but they both have stopped dancing to the music. Laura doesn’t respond with words and instead leans forward and connects their lips together. Carmilla waste no time pulling the brunette in closer and recuperating the intensity of the kiss. They move in sync with one another for a few more seconds before Laura pulls away. She doesn’t back away too much. Only enough to look Carmilla in the eye. 

“Never better” she says with a smile which makes Carmilla smile just as big back at her.

“Want to go back to the room?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Carmilla grins at the other girls response before pulling her in for another kiss. It’s quicker than their first and Laura wishes it didn’t end so soon. But before she has a chance to move in for another Carmilla is already pulling her towards their hotel.

//

Laura wakes the next morning from the sun shining brightly through the window. She’s naked, wrapped only in the white sheets of the bed. When she sits up she notices Carmilla sitting on the windowsill, dressed only in an oversized white button up, looking out onto the city. Her dark curls are messily falling down and she can’t help but stare at how beautiful she looks. 

“Hey.”

Carmilla turns her head towards her and when their eyes meet she smiles at her. It isn’t that big of a smile but Laura can feel the genuineness of it flowing out. She’s only known this woman for a day but has already noticed she doesn’t smile too often. So when she does smile and it’s as beautiful as it is right now, Laura does her best to soak it all in. 

“Hey. Sleep well?”

“Mhm”

Laura can’t help the grin forming on her face as she’s brought back to the memories of last night when they finally made it back to the room. Memories of clothes being stripped and mouths placing kisses all over each others body. Memories of Laura’s hands tangled in the other girls dark curls as she went down on her and made her see stars more than once. 

Carmilla moves from windowsill to sit on the bed close to Laura.

“I had a great time with you last night, cupcake.”

Laura moves her hand to the other girls face and brushes her bangs out of the way. She smiles at her before leaning in to give her a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I did too” she says once they break away.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind continuing to spend this vacation with you. And maybe getting to spend some more time together after we get off this island too.”

Laura’s smiling big at her now and can’t help but notice how light and happy she feels, sitting on Carmilla’s bed, wrapped in her sheets, just looking at her. She’s never felt like this before.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all either.”  
“Yeah?”

Laura leans in to give the other woman another kiss to her lips before responding with a smile. 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I don't really have a schedule when it comes to updating but I hope to finish it soon. Honestly, don't feel bad nagging me to update it cause left alone I might just lose my motivation. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their secret lives become not so secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes that are most likely in there. i quickly rushed the end and uploading it before leaving to a party. i'll be sure to fix everything at another time.

_5 years later_

“What time is dinner going to be?”

Carmilla is applying lipstick in the mirror while Laura is filling two portable mugs with some coffee for the both of them. Carmilla just got done and was wiping the sides of her mouth with her fingers to get rid of any marks. When she turns around her wife has her arm stretched out towards her with Carmilla’s mug in her hands. She’s isn’t paying any attention to her wife now moving her focus to reading the morning newspaper quickly. Carmilla takes the mug from her and sips the drink. This has been their routine since they first bought their home a few years ago. After their first amazing day together at the Dominican Republic the two girls started dating and after only 6 weeks together were married. Kirsch, who has been Carmilla’s best friend since as long as she can remember, tried to talk her out of the marriage. But Carmilla understood her position and what she had to do. Being the top spy at one of the finest agencies from around the world was tough and she needed to keep up appearances for her own sake. Marrying the cute girl next door with such a small family no one was bound to get in their business was the perfect disguise to make her seem like an average person living in the suburbs of New York. So yeah a few weeks into dating Laura she had asked her to marry her and thankfully the small brunette said yes. They quickly fell into their roles of suburban wives and Laura thankfully didn’t suspect anything from her wife. As far as the darker haired woman knew her wife believed her to be one of the best art gallery owners in the country. She didn’t need to know that the gallery was just really a decor and what laid behind it was something pulled straight from a James Bond movie. 

“Dinner will be ready at 7, Carmilla.”

Laura finally answered the other woman as she put down the newspaper and did one last check of her bag to make sure she had everything she needed. Living a double life surprisingly came natural for the smaller girl as well as playing the typical suburban wife. Her best friend Danny was highly against this marriage for a lot of reasons but the two most used were because of her general hatred for Carmilla and she felt everything would get too complicated when it came to her job as a spy for a prestigious agency. But if anyone knew why she married Carmilla it was Danny. Appearances need to be kept up and she can’t go forever living on her own. It would draw too much attention to herself and attention was the furthest thing she needed. She needed to fit a role and blend into society. So when Carmilla asked her to marry her only 6 weeks into dating the brunette quickly said yes. Carmilla was an orphan and didn’t have many friends or family. She was the perfect person to live this life with. Carmilla also respected her privacy which made her living a double life that much easier. And since she was so busy running a prestigious art gallery in the city Laura never had to worry about her showing up to her job unexpected. Which was a pretty good thing since the newspaper her wife thinks she works at is really just a high tech-top notch secret spy lab. 

They both gathered their things and made their way to the garage where both of their cars are parked.  
“I’ll see you tonight for dinner then.”

“Yup.” 

Laura quickly blows her wife a kiss before getting into the car. Lately she’s been having to consciously remind herself to do those types of things. Her mind is just filled with so much already that little acts of affection like that slip her mind. Thankfully, Carmilla doesn't seem to care or notice, and a part of her thinks that should concern her, but then she remembers all the cases she has at work, and that is quickly thrown to the back of her mind. Carmilla waves at her before driving off with Laura not too far behind. 

//

“Dude, you won’t believe the weekend I had.”

Carmilla is sitting at her desk reading over a few files when Kirsch walks into her office and plops himself down at the chair in front of her. He props his feet up on her desk and when she gives him one of her infamous death glares he immediately takes them down. 

“Kirsch, you are an adult. You really need to stop hanging out at frat houses.”

“Dude, how did you know I was there?”

“Your routine hasn’t changed since college, beefcake. Honestly it’s a miracle you haven’t been uncovered yet.”

“Dont even worry about that, bro. No one expects some awesome spy to always be hanging out at college frat parties. It’s the perfect disguise.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and continues to flip through the folder on some up and coming international drug dealer. 

“Whatever you say, puppy boy.”

“It’s not like I can just find me a little Mrs.Those are hard to come by nowadays. Speaking of how’s your little hottie.”

Carmilla finally looks up from her desk and glares at the man sitting in front of her. 

“I swear to god, Kirsch, if you call my wife a little hottie again I will personally force feed you your spleen.” 

Kirsch puts his hands up in a surrender position.  
“My bad, dude. It’s those damn frat parties. The lingo is hard to shake.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes again at him and questions why on earth they’re even friends. Quickly she remembers all those times he stuck up for her growing up and despite his obvious flaws he really is loyal. So yeah maybe there’s a few reasons why she keeps him around. 

“Anyway, how’s Laura?”

“She’s good. Focused on some big stories right now.”

“She’s always focused on some big stories.”

“Well she’s the editor of a fancy newspaper. What do you expect, beefcake?”

Kirsch shrugs. “If only she knew the big story was staring at her in face for the past 5 years.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

Kirsch looks like he’s about to tease her some more but the TV screen in her office lights up with a new alert. It grabs both of their attentions and Carmilla uses the the remote on her desk to open up the new message. A virtual files open up on the screen and a picture of a white man pops up followed by some information. 

_Name: Wolfgang Bach_  
Age: 51  
Nationality: German 

_Wolfgang Bach is an international drug lord and head of one of most dangerous crime organizations in the world. He’s currently supplying North Korea with dangerous weapons including those of nuclear power. Bach is currently staying at the Swift Hotel. You have 24 hours to infiltrate his inner circle and eliminate this threat._

“Dude, you have to let me go with you.”

Carmilla stands and walks over to the other side of her desk where she leans against it still staring at the file on her screen. She quickly scrolls past a few more pages while skimming the information.

“Sorry. You know I work alone.”

“C’mon, do your bro a solid.”

Carmilla glares at him quickly before laughing.  
“I’m not your bro. And either way I know exactly how to get to this guy and believe me you won’t be of any use.”

Kirsch doesn't push it and instead stands and begins to walk out of the room.

“Whatever. Just text me when it’s done so I know you’re cool.”

Carmilla is too focused on the mission ahead that she forgets to respond to Kirsch. 

“Dude?”

“Yeah yeah. Text you later. Bye” 

Kirsch shakes his head but finally leaves the office leaving Carmilla alone to figure out her plan.

//

Laura was talking to her friends Lafontaine and Perry outside one of the conference rooms. She met Lafontaine and Perry at the orientation for new employees when they all joined the agency a few years back. Lafontaine was the top tech coordinator and was constantly inventing something new. They were always providing Laura with some amazing gadget that would allow her to complete her mission that much quicker and easier. They were pretty cool and Laura enjoyed hanging out with them a lot. Their childhood friend, Perry, worked with them as well. Besides being the mother figure to everyone at the agency she is also one of the world's best experts on all things weapons. She knows exactly what weapon should be brought on what mission and could train anyone on how to use practically anything. Paired with Lafontaine they were a pretty fantastic duo and the agency was quite lucky to have them both around.

“There you are, Laura. I was looking for you everywhere.”

Danny walked up to the trio and Laura turned her attention towards her. Danny was six feet of pure badassness. People talked that if it wasn’t for Laura being at the agency she would be their best spy. But petty rivalry wasn’t the focus for either of them and instead they quickly became best friends. They trained hard together and made the other better. Laura knew she owed a lot of her success because Danny would take the time to train her and make sure her game was always at a high level. 

“Yeah, you have a new mission alert. Here, I can pull it up on the screen in here.”

Danny walked her way towards the TV and connected a USB to it. Laura was quick to follow her and as Danny pulled everything up on the screen she sat down at one of the chairs.

“Ready?”  
“Yeah, show me what we got.”

Danny presses a few buttons on the remote and a virtual files opens up on the screen. A picture of a white man pops up followed by some information. 

_Name: Wolfgang Bach_  
Age: 51  
Nationality: German 

_Wolfgang Bach is an international drug lord and head of one of most dangerous crime organizations in the world. He’s currently supplying North Korea with dangerous weapons including those of nuclear power. Bach is currently staying at the Swift Hotel. You have 24 hours to infiltrate his inner circle and eliminate this threat._

Laura stands up from the chair and walks closer to where Danny is. The red head hands over the remote to the smaller girl and Laura begins to scroll through the file skimming quickly for more information.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Laura pauses for a few seconds thinking it over before responding to Danny’s question. 

“No I should be fine.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, totally. I think I have the perfect plan for this guy and it wouldn’t quite work with two of us.”

“Alright.” 

Danny moves to walk out of the room but stops for a second to say one last thing to Laura.

“Just text me when it’s done so I know you’re ok.”

Laura laughs softly and smiles at Danny.

“Ok, _dad_ ” she jokingly tells her friend.

“Shut up.”

Danny finally leaves the room leaving Laura alone who’s currently drawing up her plan for the night. 

//

 **Laura (6:00pm)** : _hey something came up at work. i wont be able to make dinner tonight. you should just order a pizza._

 **Carmilla (6:10pm** ): _no worries. a shipment came in early so i’ll have to stay late tonight at work too._

 **Laura (6:23pm)** : _ok. i’ll see you tonight then._

 **Carmilla (6:32pm)** : _yup. see ya._

//

Laura arrives outside the hotel wearing a coral colored evening gown. She hands the cab driver some cash and steps out of the car. After a few hours of research she was able to find out that Wolfgang would be attending some fancy banquet at the hotel he was staying at. Her plan for the night was simple. Meet wolfgang, flirt him enough that he’ll invite her up to his room, and when they’re finally alone, she’ll kill him. Laura moves inside and eventually finds the ballroom where the banquet is being held.There already are hundred of people here, the men are dressed in suit and ties while the woman are dressed in fancy evening gowns like herself. A waiter walks by her with a tray of champagne and as he passes she snatches one. She casually drinks from the glass and begins to walk around the room subtlety trying to see if she can spot Wolfgang. After a few minutes she notices he is dancing in the middle of the dancefloor with some dark haired woman. She can’t get a good look at the woman’s face because her back is turned to Laura but she does notice the other woman is about the same height as herself and has dark curls. Her dress is black and very fitting with a slit up the side of her left leg. Laura should have expected some type of competition for this man’s attention. She isn’t discouraged though, she’s found herself in this type of situation before. Getting rid of this woman will be easy once she diverts the woman's attention to someone with a higher net worth than Wolfgang. 

//

Laura’s original plan is proving to be far more complicated than she first expected. Every time she has attempted to introduce herself to Wolfgang and then get rid of that annoying gold digger someone has literally got in the way. The amount of times she has had to politely accept a dance from one of the men attending this banquet has rocketed to a seriously annoying number. And it’s not like she has much of a choice to say no either. Rule number one of being a spy is never draw too much attention. It’s 2015 and men still don’t know how to take no as an answer so instead of letting something build she just accepts the dance request and keeps an eagle eye on Wolfgang and his companion who she has to fully see. 

After she finishes dancing with some guy who she didn’t even bother to remember their name she noticed that Wolfgang and the woman he was with are making their way out of the ballroom and probably just to his room she assumes. 

_Dammit I need to get him alone_ she thinks to herself.

Laura rushes to catch up with them. After she runs out of the room she see’s them a few feet ahead of her turning a corner where the elevators are. 

_Fuck it._

Laura full on sprints at this point and pulls out the small hand gun she had in her purse. She’s done trying to go the calculated way. She just wants to hurry up and finish this mission so she can go home. When she gets to them the elevator doors are just about to close. She lunges forward to hit the button and aims her gun right at them. However when the doors open up she’s met with a bloody wolfgang lying on the floor of the elevator with his throat slit and the woman in the black dress standing over him holding a very bloody knife. The woman who she now recognizes as her wife. Laura’s is frozen in place completely shocked. Her mind is going a mile a minute trying to comprehend the scene right in front of us. When Carmilla looks up she see’s that it is Laura pointing the gun at her and she’s the one who just caught her post murder. Neither say anything to the other and just keep staring at the other with open mouths. 

“Hey!” 

The voice of a man shouting brings Laura’s attention away from Carmilla. A few men in black and white suits are rushing towards her with guns in their hands. They must be apart of Wolfgang's security team and her holding a gun to the elevator he just stepped inside is not very good. Before she has a chance to say anything, Carmilla hurriedly pressed the button to close the doors to the elevator. Laura shoots a few bullets towards the men running at her which makes them stop to hide behind walls and statues so they aren't shot. She uses this time she make a quick exit through the backdoor she is lucky close too.Once outside she runs a few blocks away before getting inside a yellow cab. 

_Fuck. What the hell just happened back there_ she thinks to herself once she’s safely inside the cab.

“Where to, Miss?”

Well she definitely can't go home after finding her wife standing over the dead body of her target when she’s suppose to be working at her art gallery across town. 

“Miss?”

Laura quickly gives him the address of Danny’s apartment. If anyone knows what to do and what the hell just happened it’s Danny. As the cabbie is driving off Laura slumps down in the back seat hopes to god this doesn’t mean what she think it does because she really doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always I appreciate all comments and kudos. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: welcomefellowmisfits


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla meet for one final battle and doesn't end quite as they expected it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by far the longest chapter of this story! again apologies for any typos or grammar mistakes that are most likely in there somewhere. i'll try my best to reread it to catch and fix them.

“I’m sorry but what did you just say?!”

Laura’s sitting on the floor of Danny’s living room with her back resting against the couch and a bottle of tequila to her side. She pours a shot for herself and quickly throws it back.

“Carmilla killed the target- she killed my target- Carmilla-”

She’s spent the last few hours going through this over and over in her again and every time it just feels like a dream to her.

“But how can that be? I mean she can’t also be a spy? That would be ridiculous. Like what are the odds of two spy’s unknowingly marrying each other.”

Laura shakes her head, not knowing how to respond to Danny. These are all the same questions she’s been asking herself for hours now. She picks up the bottle of alcohol next to her and pours herself another shot which she quickly takes. Maybe this alcohol will help her forget this horrible night. 

“Carmilla is either some secret spy as well or a serial killer who just so happened to murder my target and honestly I don’t know which I’d prefer right now.”

Danny hasn’t stopped pacing the floor of the room. She’s having trouble comprehending this entire mess she can’t even imagine how Laura is handling it. She looks down and see’s Laura throw back her third shot in less than 10 minutes and yeah maybe she’s not handling it so well. 

“Well what the hell are you going to do?”

Laura looks up at her friend with sad eyes. This is the most confusing situation she has ever found herself in her 25 years of life. Is there some type of protocol one refers to when they find out they’re married to another spy? A spy who clearly works for a rival agency since all agencies are rivals and she clearly isn’t working at the one Laura is. 

“I-”

Before Laura has a chance to say anything else her work phone begins to buzz.

 _Oh crap. This can’t be any good_ she thinks to herself

Laura reaches over to where her phone is resting on the coffee table in front of her. It’s a new mission alert. She clicks to open it and after seeing the picture and information of her new target she almost drops the phone. Her eyes are wide and disbelieving and her mouth is hung open. 

“What? What is it?”  
Laura doesn’t respond to the redhead’s question and instead flips the phone over so Danny can read for herself the mission she just received. A familiar woman with dark curls is on the screen with the following information:

_Name: Carmilla Karnstein_  
Age: 25  
Nationality: American 

_Carmilla Karnstein is the top spy for rival agency Luce Corporations. Karnstein and her agency prove to be a serious threat to our organization. Proven by their ability to eliminate a target before an opportunity arose for us. You have failed to eliminate Wolfgang Bach and instead were spotted by a rival spy. To further advance our organization's status on an international level these types of threats must be dealt with. You have 48 hours to eliminate this target or permanent disciplinary action will be brought up._

After Danny finishes reading what was on Laura’s phone screen she moves to sit down on the couch. 

Unable to even understand what the hell her life has just turned into, Laura abandons the shot glass and just begins to chug straight from the bottle of tequila. Danny moves to grab the bottle from her smaller friend after the brunette has already taking several large chugs of it. 

“Alright, Hollis. I think that’s enough for now.”

After grabbing the bottle she moves to place it on the far side of the coffee table. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Danny is the first to speak up. 

“So that’s that I guess.”

Laura moves to face her and shoots her a confused look.

Danny shrugs her shoulders. “What? You didn’t know what you were going to do but now the agency has helped make that decision for you.”

Laura can’t tell if Danny isn't making any sense because what she’s saying is ridiculous or because of the large amounts of alcohol she’s consumed tonight. 

“They want me to kill my wife.”

Danny seems to be remotely unphased by that statement. 

“This is work, Hollis. You have to do what you have to do to survive. If not they’ll come after you. It won’t matter how much of a value you are too them. Plus you don’t even really love her. So it shouldn’t be too hard, right?

Laura doesn’t respond and instead moves her focus from Danny to anything else that’s in the room. She’s trying really hard to wrap her mind over everything. This might just be the alcohol talking but Danny is making some good points. This is work and now her life is on the line. Plus she only married Carmilla to keep up an appearance. 

“Yeah. Totally. I can do this. I don’t even love her.”

If Danny caught the amount of uncertainty in that sentence she doesn’t say anything to Laura and instead moves her way towards her own bedroom. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Hollis. Night.”

“Night, Danny.”

Laura gets up from the floor and moves to lay down on the couch where Danny has already laid out a pillow and a few blankets for her. She closes her eyes and tries her best to focus on anything that isn’t killing her wife. A wife she certainly does not love. She wonders if she says it enough she’ll be able to brainwash herself into believing it. 

//

Carmilla has her face buried in her hands with her elbows resting on Kirsch’s kitchen table. She’s never felt this confused and frustrated in her entire life. It’s taking all of her willpower not to just start pulling her hair out of her head. 

“Ok so you’re telling me, that the person who ambushed you in the elevator after killing Bach was Laura?”

Carmilla looks up at him and nods her head.

“Laura Laura. Laura Hollis?”

Carmilla doesn’t saying anything and instead just continues to nod her head.

“Your Laura Hollis. As in the woman you’re married to. That little L?”

Carmilla clenches her hands into a fist and glares at Kirsch.

“Yes Kirsch! My Laura! It was her.”  
She takes few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Kirsch is unphased by his friends outburst. He’s more than use to her yelling at him. He also understands her outburst. This is a pretty shitty and confusing situation all around.

“Dude. What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

“What the hell do you think, beefcake? I obviously married a woman who’s also a goddam spy.”

Kirsch shakes his head disbelievingly. “That’s so crazy, bro. I mean math isn’t my strongest point but the odds of two spy’s marrying each other has to be ridiculously low, right?”

Carmilla doesn’t respond to him and instead thumps her head against the table a few times while grunting. 

“What are you going to do, bro?”

The darker haired woman picks her head up from the table and slouches against the chair she’s currently sitting in. 

“I have no fucking clue.”

Before either of the two have a chance to say anything else Carmilla’s work phone begins to buzz. 

“God, what the hell could they want?”

Carmilla moves to take the phone out of her pocket. There’s a new mission alert and despite how annoyed she is right now she clicks to open it. Her annoyance quickly moves to even more confusion and shock after reading up on her new target. 

“What do they want?”

Carmilla doesn’t respond to Kirsch’s question and instead slides him her phone so he can read the alert for himself. As Kirsch reads she moves to hit her head against the kitchen table a few times while grunting. 

Kirsch immediately recognizes the woman in the photo on the screen. He quickly moves to read the information that accompanied the photo on the mission alert.

_Name: Laura Hollis_  
Age: 25  
Nationality: American 

_Laura Hollis is the top spy for rival agency Vordenberg Corporations. Hollis and her agency prove to be a serious threat to our organization. Despite your success to eliminate Wolfgang Bach you have failed to do it subtly and were instead found out by Ms. Hollis.To further advance our organization's status on an international level these types of threats must be dealt with. You have 48 hours to eliminate this target or permanent disciplinary action will be brought up._

“Holy fuck, dude.”

Carmilla picks her head up and just repeatedly shakes it. She is having trouble wrapping her head around the fact that her wife is not only a secret spy but a secret spy who works for a rival agency. And to make matters worse she has just been ordered to murder said wife. Carmilla thinks that if there’s a god in this universe than he must have one hell of a sick sense of humor.

Kirsch moves to scratch the back of his head. “So like what the heck are you going to do, bro?”

Carmilla takes a few breaths and moves her head back so she’s staring straight up at the ceiling.

“What the hell do you think i’m gonna do?”

Kirsch doesn’t miss her harsh tone and the fact that her question sounded like anything but an actual question. 

“You’re seriously going to go through with that?”

Carmilla’s staring at her friend now and she honestly thought he would be a little more supportive right now than he currently is. She should have known though there would be a little hesitance on his part. He always had a soft spot for her wife. 

“It’s not like I have choice. You read the message: or permanent disciplinary action will be brought up. They’re clearly going to kill me if I don’t kill her.”

Kirsch doesn’t fight her on that. They both have been around the agency long enough to understand that it’s all business to them and it doesn’t matter if you’re the best spy around. If you mess up they will take proper actions against you.

Kirsch sighs. “But dude, don’t you like love her or something?”

Carmilla stares at her friend for a few seconds before mustering all the strength she can to speak her next words with as much certainty as she can.

“What does love have to do with anything?”

//  
Laura’s currently sitting at a restaurant table by herself sipping on some red wine and barely eating any of the food in front of her. She’s watching a few couples slow dance together on the dancefloor that’s located in the middle of the room. She’s spent the last day trying to figure out what the hell she’s going to do about the whole Carmilla situation and has come up with absolutely nothing. Somehow she’s found herself at One-Eleven. Which just so happens to be the very same restaurant Carmilla proposed to her in all those years ago. They’ve only been married for 5 years but sometimes it feels like they’ve spent an eternity together. Laura just got done finishing her glass when she notices a very familiar face walk into the restaurant. Dark curls are perfectly framing her face and she’s wearing a black evening dress. Carmilla immediately finds Laura and their eyes meet. Laura thinks she should have assumed her wife would find her. She’s probably been given the same orders. Laura doesn’t make a scene and doesn’t move to get up from the table either. If Carmilla is as good as they say she is there’s no way she’ll make a scene in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Laura waves down the waiter to request a refill of her glass as Carmilla walks her way towards the table. 

“Is this seat taken, cutie?”

“Yes it is.”

Carmilla ignores the brunette’s answer and sits down anyway.

“Funny running into you here, cupcake.”

“I thought a pre-celebratory dinner was a good idea.”

Carmilla arches her eyebrow at the smaller girl. She notices Laura subtly moving a napkin over the hand that is currently resting on her lap. Carmilla know’s Laura has a gun pointed towards her under the table. Laura just gives Carmilla an innocent smile she’s seen so much in their years together. Not to be updo Carmilla grabs the handgun she has from her purse and mimics Laura’s position which just earns her a look from the brunette. 

“Who says you’re going to come out of this the winner, sweetheart.”

“I did.”

“Oh yeah?

“Yeah.”

“Seems a little cocky to me, buttercup.”

“Not cocky. Just confident. I’ve fooled you this long haven’t I?”

“I could say the same thing though, sweetheart.”

Laura smiles at the other woman and nods her head.

“True.”

Carmilla smirks at the smaller girl before looking around the room. She quickly moves the gun to her purse which she then lets fall to the bottom of the table. She gets up from the table and moves towards Laura’s side. She extends her hand out for Laura to take. 

“Care to have this dance with me, love?”

Laura stares at Carmilla for a few seconds trying to figure out her angle here. After concluding that nothing too fishy is up she accepts it and they both make their way towards the dance floor. 

Carmilla places her hand on Laura’s waist while Laura moves one hand to rest on the other woman's shoulder while the other is being held in the air to their side by Carmilla’s other hand.

“I can’t remember the last time we danced together.”

“I can’t remember the last time we’ve done anything fun together” Carmilla responds.

They move in sync with one another to the slow music and Laura has to try her best not to remember the time Carmilla showed how to waltz in the middle of their living room at 2am a few weeks before their wedding.

“I know why you’re here, Carmilla.”

“Do you?”

Laura rolls her eyes. “We both seem to have a job to do.”

Carmilla moves quickly which Laura has no problem trying to follow. The darker haired woman dips the shorter girl before going back to their conversation. 

“Tell me this, cupcake. Was this your plan all along? Find a girl to marry and pretend to live a normal life?”

“Was it not yours?” Laura quickly shoots back.

Carmilla looks deep into Laura’s brown eyes and has to force herself not to think of all the times she’s got lost looking into them because she’s sure there has never been a more beautiful sight. 

“I asked you first, cupcake.”

“What are we 5?” Laura teasingly tells her.

“Humor me.”

Laura holds Carmilla’s stare for a few seconds before responding. 

“Ok. Yeah.That was always the plan.”

Carmilla doesn’t say anything and looks away from the smaller girl. There seems to be a shift in the air between them and Laura is sure her wife is just trying to mess with her head. 

“You have to answer my question now.”

Carmilla twirls Laura before answering her. 

“What if I told you that wasn’t the case for me?”

Laura stares hard at the other woman trying to read her. Clearly it had to have been the same thing for Carmilla. She couldn’t be trying to tell her she’s in love with her right now knowing full well the job they both have to do.

“I’d call bullshit.”

Carmilla arches an eyebrow at the other woman's response but doesn’t say anything. The look she’s shooting Laura is starting to get to the other girl. Laura moves to let go and walk away from her wife but the darker haired woman just tightens her grips and pulls her back to their original dancing position.

“Not so fast, cupcake.”

“Why don’t we have this conversation somewhere more private?”

Carmilla doesn’t miss the tone in Laura’s voice that’s clearly challenging. 

“Where would you like to go, sweetheart?”

“Home. Seems most fitting for an end to this night.”

Carmilla lets go of Laura. She leans in close to the other woman’s face. Pretending that she’s giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek she actually whispers a few words to her. 

“It’ll be quite a shame when i’m done with you tonight. But I swear I won’t make you suffer, cupcake. Or mess up that pretty little face of yours.”

Before Laura has a chance to respond she’s moving in the direction of the back of the restaurant leaving Laura standing in the middle of the dancefloor alone.

I need to get home asap she thinks to herself and with that hurriedly moves to grab her things from the table and then exits the restaurant.

//

When Carmilla gets to their house she see’s that Laura is already parked in their driveway. She gets out of the car and moves towards the back of the house. There’s a ladder on the side of the house from where she was trying to fix a broken window at the top of their home. Thankful she never really got around to it Carmilla quickly climbs the ladder and very quietly slips through the window inside their house. The room it leads to is a spare that just holds most of their storage. Carmilla moves to the fireplace that’s in the room and kneels down next to it. She moves a brick out and sticks her hand through the hole. She pulls out a handgun and some bullets which she moves to quickly load. Once done loading her gun she moves it so its positioned out in front of her and her finger resting lightly on the trigger. She moves to the door and presses an ear to it trying to see if she can hear any noises coming from the other side. After feeling confident there’s no one in the hallway she quietly opens the door and steps out of the room waving her gun in all directions trying to find the smaller girl. 

After realizing the coast is clear Carmilla works her way towards the staircase and onto the main floor of their home. She only has a few steps left when she steps on a particularly squeaking one. 

_Dammit_ she hisses

Bullets are shot her way and Carmilla quickly ducks down and leaps off the staircase landing behind a wall. She can hear Laura reloading her gun on the other side of the wall she’s currently leaning against. She figures her wife must be hiding in the living room. 

“Is that the best you got, sweetheart.” Carmilla yells loud enough for her wife to hear.

“Those were just warning shots, love.”

“I sure hope so. I’d hate to have married a spy with no aim.”

“Hey babe.”

“Yeah, cupcake.”

“Shut up.”

And with that Laura fires a few more shots towards the wall Carmilla is hiding behind. Most make their way through which sends debri flying everywhere. Carmilla makes her way running towards the kitchen firing a few of her own bullets through the wall in Laura’s direction. She’s just turning the corner into the kitchen when her face is met with the side of the gun. She falls hard and looks up to see Laura standing over her. 

“Not a fan of a gun fight I see, cutie?”

During her fall Carmilla’s gun fell out of her hand and slide somewhere in the room.

“Our relationship seems a bit personal for a gun fight.”

With that Laura punches Carmilla in the face which sends the darker haired woman tumbling back. 

“You know I’m getting real sick of you hitting me in my face, cupcake.”

“Oh yeah? Here maybe this will help.”

Laura is about to punch Carmilla again in the face but Carmilla uses her hand to block her. She then uses her other hand to punch Laura a few times in her stomach.

They spend the next few minutes exchanging punches and kicks to one another as well as throwing each other around the kitchen. Neither has been shy about picking up a pan or glass vase to smack the other in the head. They’re both trying to catch their breaths and clutching at their sides. They each have a few deep cuts on their face and arms that are bleeding. 

“Why don’t you just give up, sweetheart?” Carmilla manages to say in between breaths.

“That’s never gonna happen.”

Laura and Carmilla stare hard at each other and then they each stare quickly at particular spots in the kitchen. At the same time they both lunge forward to the spots they were previously staring. Now they both have guns pointing at the other as they reface each other. 

They stay staring at each other for a few long moments but neither seems quick to pull the trigger. The tension in the air seems to have shifted from when they were fighting each other with their hands. Laura is cut up and bleeding but Carmilla finds herself once again getting lost in her wifes big brown eyes. She doesn’t know when it happens but she lowers her gun. 

“No. Don’t. C’mon.” Laura says through gritted teeth. 

“I can’t.”

Carmilla’s voice is soft and filled with only genuineness and love.

“C’mon!” Laura yells still pointing her gun at Carmilla while trying her best to fight back tears.

“Do it, cutie. You win.”

They stare at each other for another few moments before they both realize Laura is never going to be able to shoot her either. At the same time Laura drops her gun Carmilla reaches for her grabbing her by the neck and kissing her hard. The spark between them is immediately brought back to life. They kiss each other hard and fast. Each refusing to come up for air. It’s as if they’ll both die from drowning if they break apart from each other. Laura has her hands tangled in Carmilla’s dark curls and Carmilla has her hands clutching at Laura’s sides. Carmilla backs them up so Laura’s now pressed between the wall and Carmilla. Carmilla lifts Laura and she moves to wrap her legs around her wife. Carmilla moves her lips from kissing Laura’s lips to trail kisses down her wife's neck and chest which causes the smaller girl to moan. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” Laura whines.

Carmilla moves so she’s looking at her wife. 

“I know how you feel, love.” She says before going back to kissing Laura.

//

Laura and Carmilla are snuggled against one another lying naked in their kitchen. Carmilla has her back pressed against the wall with Laur snuggled against her side. The smaller girl is drawing circles with her fingertips against the darker haired womans stomach and can see goosebumps begin to rise. 

“What are we going to do, Carm?”

Laura moves her head so she’s looking up at the taller girl. 

“I don’t know. But we’ll figure something out. Together.”

“Promise?”

Carmilla leans down to give her wife a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I promise.”

Laura smiles up at her. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! It's also probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. 
> 
> As always I appreciate all comments and kudos :)
> 
> find me tumblr @ welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla get to actually know each other and come up with a plan to get themselves out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry at how short this chapter is. The flow wasn't really working with how I wanted it too so I did a bit of restructuring.

After a few round of mind blowing sex Carmilla and Laura finally make it upstairs to their bedroom. Carmilla is sitting up with her back leaning against the headboard and Laura tucked underneath her arm with the smaller girls head resting on Carmilla’s chest. She’s softly rubbing her fingers up and down the length of her wife's arm, missing the feeling of touching her skin. It’s been so long since they’ve been intimate in any way Carmilla has no idea how she’s survived. It’s ridiculous to think she’s ever tried to call this marriage anything than what it really was. She married this woman because she’s in love with her and she’s so grateful to finally have fully realized that. The sound of Laura’s voice pulls her away from her thoughts.

“Carm?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“How much did you lie about your life?”

Laura’s comment makes the other woman laugh.

“Do you really want to open that can of worms right now, cupcake?”

Laura moves so now she sitting up as well with her back also leaning against the headboard. She looks down where the darker haired womans hand had fallen on the bed and turns it over so her palms facing up. She then moves her fingers softly on it making any sort of shape. 

“I think this is a perfect time for us to be honest with each other actually. Like actually 100% honest. I don’t want any more secrets between us.”

Carmilla looks at her wife and she see’s how much this really means to her. 

“Ok, cupcake. You can ask me anything.”

Laura smiles and bites her lip while she thinks of something to ask. Carmilla thinks her wife better ask a question quick because the way Laura is biting her lip makes her want to do things that certainly are not talking. 

“Ok. Well let’s start with the basics. Are you really an orphan?”

“Well this is already going to make me look bad.”

Laura laughs and playfully shoves her wifes shoulder. 

“Shut up. I’m a spy too. I lied too. I get why you did it so nothing you say will make me look at you any different.”

Carmilla stares at her wife for a few seconds before sighing and answering her question.

“Ok. Truth be told I come from a pretty wealthy family. I have a younger brother named Will and an older sister named Mattie and we’re all adopted.”

Laura doesn’t say anything and just stays smiling at the other woman looking as if she’s trying to hold in a laugh.

“What?” Carmilla says while laughing softly.

“That just makes a lot of sense.You know you being a middle child and all.”

“Shut up” she says while shaking her head and laughing. “What about you, huh? I bet you’re one of like 10 children.”

Laura’s mouth drops open while she pretends to look offended. 

“Actually for your information I didn’t lie about my family setup. I really am an only child and it’s just me and my dad.”

“No shocker there. You just scream only child syndrome. cupcake.”

Now this time Laura’s mouth hangs open because she’s actually offended but the way Carmilla is laughing with her head thrown back and that smile on her face makes the brunette immediately smile and forgive her. 

After Carmilla slowly calms down from her laughter she leans in and gives her wife a kiss on the cheek after noticing her pouting. 

“Sorry, babe. It’s true. But I still love you.”

Laura can’t help the smile that quickly grows on her face from hearing Carmilla say those three words. She’s heard them said to her before but it finally feels like there’s some weight behind it and it makes the brunette’s stomach do flips in the best way possible. 

“Ok my turn.”

“Shoot.”

“Did you and Xena ever date?”

Laura rolls her eyes because seriously out of everything she could have asked her wife ask her if she’s ever dated her best friend.  
“No, we’ve never dated, Carmilla.”

Carmilla arches an eyebrow at her like she doesn’t fully believe it.

“Ok. We had this weird thing for each other back when I was a 18 but we never kissed or even went on dates. We eventually realized we’d be better off as friends.”

Carmilla turns her head and nods.

“Ok. I believe you, cutie.”

“What about you, huh? Any exes I should know about?”

“If you’re asking if I ever hooked up with Kirsch that’s a hard no.”

Laura laughs because that isn’t at all what she meant but still good to know.

“There is something I should probably tell you though.”

“What do you have a wife and kids hiding somewhere in Minnesota?”

Carmilla doesn’t say anything at first and instead bites her lips trying to find the words. Laura can read her wife's expression and immediately her face falls into worry.

“Oh god. Please don’t tell me you have a wife and kids hiding out somewhere.”

Carmilla laughs and puts her hand so it’s resting over Laura’s.

“Calm down, cupcake. It’s not that.”

Laura breaths a sigh of relief. “Thank god. But what is it, Carm?”

Carmilla hesitates for a second before eventually just saying it.

“I may have been married once before “

Laura’s eyes blow wide and she stares at her wife stunned. Honestly of all the things Carmilla could have lied about she would have been 100% sure Carmilla at least has never been married. But apparently she was even wrong even about that one.

“When?!”

“I was 18 and drunk in vegas. It’s really no big deal, cupcake.”  
“No big deal? Carmilla we took vows!”

Carmilla shoots her a confused look and laughs.

“Yeah, vows we clearly barely took seriously into now, cutie.”

Laura ignores her statement and how right she actually is.

“What’s her name and social security number?!”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and laughs again at how ridiculous Laura is being. But she has to admit her wife is really cute when she’s jealous.

“No, you’re not going to kill her.”

“No one said anything about killing. I just want to talk to her.”

“You’re being ridiculous, cupcake.”

Laura moves to get up from the bed to grab her laptop but before she even gets far Carmilla is quick to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her back.

“Cupcake, what happen to that ‘we both lied i understand blahblahblah’ speech you gave in the beginning.” 

Laura turns so she’s now facing her wife but Carmilla keeps her arms wrapped around her. She leans in and gives her wife a kiss on the lips. 

“You’re right. But i’m still mad at you.”

Carmilla looks at her playfully while smiling. 

“Oh are you?”

Laura throws a leg over her wife so she’s now straddling the darker haired woman while Carmilla leans further back against the headboard.

“Yup. And I think you’re going to have to make it up to me.”

Carmilla smirks up at Laura. She leans up and starts kissing her wife's neck, and then her jaw, and up until she eventually reaches the other woman's ear. She tugs on it softly with her teeth before saying anything else. 

“Well I have a few ideas on how I can make it up to you, sweetheart.”

The sultry voice Carmilla speaks in sends an immediate shiver down Laura’s spine. 

//

Carmilla walks into the diner and spots Kirsch sitting at a table in the far back. She quickly walks over and slides into the booth on the opposite side from where her friend is sitting.

“Dude! You’re alive. You totally got that little psycho.”

Kirsch is talking with his mouth full of food but his hands shot happily in the air when he saw her. She’d never admit it to anyone (except maybe Laura, for obvious reasons) but Kirsch is a pretty deep good friend despite his weird ways of showing it.

“You mean this little psycho, Kirsch?”

Laura walks over and slides into the booth sitting next to Carmilla who immediately wraps an arm over her shoulder. 

Kirsch mouth immediately flies open Carmilla is too grossed out to keep looking at him because she swears food is about to come out if he keeps it open any longer. Kirsch eventually swallows his food and takes a huge chug from his drink. He quickly looks back and forth between the two of you clearly trying to figure out what the hell is going on. 

“Bro, are you going to explain or what?”

Carmilla and Laura briefly turn to stare at each other each smirking before Carmilla looks to her friend to explain.

“Let’s just say we both came to our senses finally.”

Laura’s staring at Carmilla with a huge smiles and the darker haired woman has to remind herself that they’re in a crowded diner because the urge to kiss her hard is overwhelming. 

“Dude, you guys are like totally fucked.”

The weight and truth of Kirsch’s comment draws both girls out of their little world. 

“I know. I know. We’re going to have to think of something to do quick. Our 48 hours is up and when neither of us respond they’re going to come after us.” Carmilla finally says.

“I honestly thought they already got you, bro. I got a message saying if I took you out they’d give me four hundred thousand.”

“Are you serious?” The smaller girl pipes up.

“Oh yeah but Carmilla is my bro and a bro never turns their back on another bro no matter how much they’re offered.”

Laura smiles and Carmilla does her best to hide the fact that she can feel one trying to form on her face as well.

“That’s really sweet of you, Kirsch.”

“Yeah, thats pretty cool of you, i guess.”

Carmilla’s attempt at being nonchalant about the whole thing is failing because both Kirsch and Laura can hear the sincerity and happiness from her voice. 

“Well I have an idea but it’s completely ridiculous and we’re going to need your help Kirsch as well as a few others.”

“What is it, cupcake?”

“Yeah, dude.Tell us what you’re thinking.

“Well how do you take down a powerful nation? You start from the top up right? Without a strong top everything just crumbles and they can’t really operate, right?”

“Ok, where are you going with this, cutie?”

“Without their leaders our agencies won’t be able to worry about us and try to kill us. So to stop them from getting to us we have to get to them first. But we can’t fight a whole agency so we just have to attack the top.”

Kirsch is clearly confused but Laura can tell from the way Carmilla is looking at her that she’s catching on.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, sweetheart?”

“We need to kill our bosses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again i'm sorry at how short it is. Hopefully the next chapters make up for it.
> 
> Anyway as always I love to hear comments from you guys! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scooby gang gets together and plans are finalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse any and all typos that are definitely in this chapter. i will re proof read it at another time.

“I’m sorry, cupcake. Could you just repeat that I don’t think I heard you correctly? Cause if you did say what I think you just said then you want to sign us up for a suicide mission.”

“Carm, it’s not even like that. I mean we wouldn’t be working alone. Kirsch can help us and I can ask my friends to too.”

“Cupcake, these are our bosses. You know the heads of two of the toughest secret agencies in the world. You really think 2 lonely spies and a few of their friends can take down 2 of the most important figure heads in the world.”

Carmilla is staring directly at Laura and it’s intense. Laura can see there’s a certain amount of fear hiding behind the other woman’s eyes. She moves so she’s sitting much closer to her wife and grabs her hand so she’s holding it. 

“Yeah, I really do think we can do it. Especially with our friends help.” 

Carmilla stares at Laura but doesn’t say anything.

“And I love you enough to at least try. I don’t want to live my life constantly running from someone. I want to have a cheesy normal life with you for real this time. And that can only happen if the people after us aren’t around.”

Carmilla stays silent for a few minutes before leaning in and giving Laura a kiss on her cheek which immediately causes a small smile to form on the brunette's face. 

“You’re right, cupcake. Let’s do this.”

Laura smiles bright and big.

“Yeah? Really?”

Carmilla can’t help smiling just as big back at her. She thinks she’ll never get over how cute the smaller woman is.

“I’m serious, cupcake. Let’s go kick some serious ass.”

Laura can’t contain herself and practically throws herself on her wife submerging her in a tight hug. Carmilla smiles softly and returns the affectionate gesture. 

“Bros this is going to be so kickass!”

Kirsch’s voice brings them back from their embrace.

“We haven’t even asked you if you want to help us, Kirsch.”

“Yeah, don’t feel like you have to beefcake. We’d understand if it’s all too much for you.”

“No way, dude. If anyone is trying to hurt my little gal bros than I’m totally down with kicking their ass.”

Carmilla and Laura turn to each other smile and each laugh softly at how enthusiastic Kirsch is right now. 

“You do realize you’ll be kicked out of the agency right.”

Kirsch shrugs with no hint of worry on his face as if Carmilla didn’t just tell him some life changing news.

“The whole secret agent thing was totally getting old. I think I’d want to coach baseball. You know be there for some cool little dudes.”

Typically Carmilla would mock him for saying something like that but she doesn’t miss the sincerity in his eyes and tone. He also just agreed to help them do the craziest thing ever so maybe she’ll lay off the mocking for just a little. 

“That sounds really nice, Kirsch.”

Kirsch grins big at the two woman sitting in front of him. 

“Alright, cupcake. If we want to do this we have to do it soon. Go call the ginger squad.”

//

.”Ok so tell me again why the hell you called us here?”

Danny is pacing the living room of the secret cabin Carmilla and Laura texted everyone to meet them at. There was no way Carmilla and Laura could have everyone gather at their own house and they didn’t want to risk anyone else’s lives so soon by choosing to meet at one of their own apartments. Thankfully, Carmilla mentioned that she had bought a cabin hidden deep in the woods north of where they lived which provided the perfect meeting spot as well as a hiding spot. It was a pretty small cabin with a few bedroom split between 2 floors and the usual kitchen, living room, with one bath. While Danny is pacing the room attempting and failing at not freaking out, Perry, Lafontaine, and Kirsch are squished together sitting on the couch. Carmilla is behind the others on the couch leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Laura is standing in front of Danny trying her best to calm her down and explain the situation.

“We really need your help, Danny. They’re after Carmilla and I and this seems to be our best option.”

“Best option? Laura you just told us you wanted to assistante our bosses. How can that be the best option?”

“Look Xena, it’s our best option because it’s our only option. If it was up to me you wouldn’t be here but there’s no denying how skilled of a spy you are. So are you going to help us or not?”

Danny glares across the room to Carmilla who doesn’t budge or seem intimidated at all. 

“Fine. But i’m only doing this because Laura asked me too. Don’t think i’m doing you any favors, fang face.”

“Believe me that’s the furthest thing from my mind.”

Danny and Carmilla won’t stop glaring hard at one another and before this situation can escalate any further into a full on fist fight Laura speaks up. 

“Thank you thank you, Danny! We really appreciate it.”

Laura’s voice grabs Danny’s attention again and she smiles down at the smaller girl who smiles back up at her. Carmilla seeing this moment being exchanged grows pretty jealous quickly and quickly moves to end it. 

“Alright now that that is settled we can move on.”

“Right!” Laura quickly says while turning her attention back to the rest of the group. 

“So what exactly is the plan?”

Perry’s question catches Laura and Carmilla off guard because they honestly haven’t got that far into this crazy scheme yet. 

“Uh, plan?” 

Laura looks to Carmilla who just shrugs her shoulders. 

“We kinda didn’t get that far” Carmilla says.

This information doesn’t seem to surprise Perry in the least. She quietly reaches into her bag and pulls out a usb.

“Well it’s a good thing you have me then. Does this place have a conference room of some sort at all?”

“Yeah it’s down in the basement but it’s totally renovated.”

Perry stands and starts to walk towards the stairs that lead them downstairs. When she notices no one following her she stops and turns around to face the group. 

“Well, let’s go! We don’t have all day to overthrow topnotch agencies.”

//

“Ok let's go over this one more time.”

The group are all sitting around a conference table while Perry is in front of a screen that has all their plans details laid out. 

“Ok so we found out that our boss Vordenberg and their boss Dean will be attending an annual dinner tomorrow night. We can’t kill one before we kill another because it would only alert red flags and one of them will probably get away which is why we decided to kill them at the same time and this annual dinner offers the perfect setting for that.”

Laura nods her head showing that she is understanding everything so far so Perry continues.

“Kirsch and Danny will attend the dinner pretending to be Mr & Mrs. Johnson. We will delay the cruise the real couple is currently on to make sure their cover isn’t blown. This will allow us to have 2 fighters on the inside while being inconspicuous.”

Danny rolls her eyes after rehearing the fact that she is going to have to pretend to be married to that giant goofball but Kirsch wouldn’t be able to hide his big goofy grin even if he wanted to. 

“Ok, I got that.” Laura says.

“You and Carmilla will be undercover as servants at the dinner-”

“That is so cliche I can’t believe we’re actually gonna do it.”

“Cliche or not Carmilla, it is a cover that has proven to work and if you don’t like it then you can create your own plan for this.”

Surprised by Perry’s attitude and directness being thrown her way Carmilla immediately retreats. 

“As I was saying, the four of you will be keep your eye on both Vordenberg and Dean as the dinner moves on until the party gets moved outside That’s when we need to make sure Vordenberg and Dean are held up and stay inside the house where the dinner is held while everyone else moves outside. Lafontaine will then hack into the housing system to lock all windows and doors as well as activate the high security portion which allows the windows to be bullet proof and metal screens are able to cover all entrances.”

“Sweet, bro. We’re totally using their own security against them.”

“Kirsch, shut up and let her finish.”

Kirsch throws his hands up in the air and glares at Danny who just rolls her highs and turns her attention back to Perry.

“But yes once inside it is your job to make sure Vordenberg and the Dean are to be killed. We’ll most likely not be able to lock them in alone either as they do have guards with them at all times. So you will be fighting a few people to get to them.”

The thought of this most likely turning into a pretty big gun fight starts a uneasy feeling in all their stomachs.

“Perry and I have been working on a lot of cool new things in the lab lately. You guys don’t have to worry we’re totally going to hook everyone up for this.”

The group of friends each nod their head acknowledging what Lafontaine just said but no one says anything. They sit in silence for a few seconds each trying to comprehend exactly what they are going to be doing in just 24 hours.

“Well if that’s all it I think we should all move on to bed.”

“Laura’s right. There’s a few bedrooms in the house you guys are welcomed to take any. You should be able to find anything you need in them. Laura and I will be staying in the master in the far back of the house.”

Everyone moves to get up from their seats at the table and walk back up to the main floor of the house. 

//

Once Carmilla and Laura got to their bedroom they immediately changed into some clothes to sleep in and laid down in bed. Laura has her head resting on Carmilla’s shoulder while the taller girl has her arm wrapped around the brunette and is absentmindedly stroking her arm. 

“Can I ask you something, Carm?”

“You can always ask me anything, love.”

Laura hesitates for a few seconds before finally saying anything. 

“Are you scared at all?”

Her question doesn’t surprise Carmilla and the darker haired woman doesn’t hesitate to answer her truthfully.

“I wouldn’t say scared. Probably anxious. But it’s not over the fight either. I guess i’m just anxious that we will finally be able to have a normal life together. It’s all i truly want.”

Laura turns her head to look up at her wife and smiles at her before leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek.

“Now can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“What the hell was that thing between you and Danny earlier?”

Laura gives her a confused look not understanding at all what her wife is referencing. Picking upon this Carmilla decides to further explain. 

“After she said she’d help us she smiled at you and you smiled back and I don’t know.”

Laura rolls her eyes and moves upward. She swings a leg over her wife so she’s now straddling her. She looks down at Carmilla and smiles trying to hold in a laugh.

“Are you serious, Carmilla.”

The taller girl doesn’t say anything and instead shrugs her shoulders while she stares back up at her wife. 

Laura leans down and places a kiss to her wife's cheek, and then her nose, and finally to her lips. 

“Carmilla Karnstein, I am in love with you and only you, and if you bring up Danny Lawrence one more time while we’re laying in bed I might just kill you myself.”

Carmilla laughs and flips them over so Laura now has her back pressed against the mattress and she’s hovering above her.  
“I’m sorry, cupcake. Nothing in this world truly scares me, not dying, or gun fights, or anything. The only thing that scares me most in this world is the thought of losing you.”

Laura wraps her arms around her wife's neck and smiles at her. 

“Well it’s a good thing you aren’t ever going to lose me then.Not to no stupid fight. And certainly not to anyone else.”

Carmilla smiles wide before leaning down and capturing Laura’s lips in a kiss. 

“Good. Cause I like you just where you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i apologize on how long it's been since i've updated! There really is no schedule for this but I will try my hardest to end it soon!
> 
> Also next chapter will be the big fight and conclusion of this story. Chapter 8 will be an epilogue
> 
> As always all comments and kudos are highly appreciated! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> My tumblr: welcomefellowmisfits.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets move past the year long wait and nonsense excuses i may have. hope you enjoy the final chapter!
> 
> Also this chapter was not proof read. Please excuse any and all mistakes you will find.
> 
> Also if anyone can figure out what the three taps mean you win my love

**10:00pm**

Carmilla steps out of the bathroom into the bedroom struggling to put on her tie. Laura is in front of the mirror on the dresser currently applying her lipstick when Carmilla’s disgruntled noises makes her turn towards her.

“I don’t understand why these things have to be so goddam complicated.”

Carmilla throws throws her hands in the air in defeat and heavily sighs. She looks to her wife pleading with her eyes to help her but doesn’t say a word.

“Oh god it’s not that hard you big baby.”

Laura moves towards her and begins to undo the giant knot Carmilla has made of the black tie currently around her neck. 

“Not hard? I’m pretty sure the devil himself created these things.”

Laura rolls her eyes while working on Carmilla’s tie.

“You’re always so dramatic you know that?”

Carmilla huffs at her comment but doesn’t say anything else. Aftera few more seconds Laura finally finishes doing Carmilla’s tie. She moves her hand to the other girl's shoulders to smooth out some of the wrinkles on her shirt. Carmilla just smirks down at her. She can’t help but notice how attractive her wife looks with a white button up tucked into a pair of black dress pants. She’s sure she can die happily now after seeing her sport a bowtie. 

“My eyes are up here” she teasingly tells Carmilla.

She looks up to stare at laura smirking clearly unaffected after having been caught checking her wife out. She moves her hands so they’re now wrapped around the shorter girl's waist and presses their bodies close together.

“And your lips are right here.”

Carmilla moves to kiss her wife on the lips but Laura turns her head to the side so Carmilla only gets her cheek. She pulls back while giving Laura a confused look. 

“You’re going to ruin the lipstick I just finished putting on” she says to her while smiling.

Carmilla rolls her eyes but moves to kiss the side of Laura’s neck. Laura can’t stop the smile that quickly spreads to her face. 

“Carm we need to stay focused.” Laura half heartedly says.

“Oh I am focused, cutie. Completely.” Carmilla says while trailing open mouth kisses from her neck up to her jaw.

Laura is this close to just saying what the hell with it and giving in when they hear a loud knock on the door. Startled, Laura pulls back from Carmilla, which leaves the darked haired woman annoyed and sighing against her shoulder.

“Are you guy’s ready to go?” Lafontaine shouts from the other side of the door.

“Yup! Be down in a minute.” Laura quickly responds.

After they hear Lafontaines footsteps moving farther away Laura turns her attention back to her wife who seems clearly annoyed by their interruption.

“Oh put that put away. C’mon we have a job to do.” 

Laura quickly gives Carmilla a peck on the lips before walking out the door.

//

**11:00pm**

“I have eyes on the old man.”

“Carmilla! We have cold names for a reason!” Perry scorns through the earpiece.

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “I have a visual on Popeye. Better?” She says sarcastically.

“Much.” Perry responds choosing to ignore Carmilla’s tone.

“Laura, what’s your situation?”

Laura scans the room quickly while serving the appetizers on her plate to a group of guest. Her eyes eventually find the tall stoic woman by the bar. “Momma Dearest is in sight.”

“Remember you cannot be seen by your bosses or else this whole plan goes to shit.”

“Yes curly-sue we understand that. Where’s puppy boy and the giant anyway?” Carmilla says.

“Just walked in dracula.”

Laura and Carmilla both turn to the front entrance to find Kirsch and Danny both just entering the room now. Kirsch is sporting a black suit and bowtie while Danny has an elegant floor-length red gown.

“Ok. Carmilla we need you to stay on the east side of the room. Laura you’ll take the west side. And Danny and Kirsch we need you two occupy the dance floor to have a clear visual of the center.”

“Ugh. I really need to dance the whole night with frat boy?”

“Hey! I’m actually a very good dancer. My mom signed me up for classes in high school.”

Danny rolls her eyes. “Of course she did.”

“Enough talking. It’s 11:10pm now and they’ll be heading outside for the fireworks in an hour. In this time we need to keep a visual on the both of them the entire time. Then we need to make sure they don’t leave this mansion. I’ll handle the security.” Lafontaine says.

Laura goes to the corner of a wall to do another scan through of the room. There’s a bunch of people here from the FBI, CIA, and more secretive companies like her. It also seems to be mostly senior and executive officers in attendance with a few bodyguards for each. Outside the window she can see even more guards doing rounds of the building and two posted at the front and back door. The main ballroom is a pretty good size. It shouldn’t be hard to ignore her boss. Every person is dressed to the nines, with the men in suit and ties and women in gowns.

 _Ugh the heteronormative_ she thinks.

Eventually her eyes fall to Carmilla who’s on the other side of the room. Her body is going through the actions of a regular waiter, serving food and walking from group to group. But Laura can see her eyes in straight focus, analyzing each person in the room. Laura can’t help but feel her heart fill. She loves Carmilla so much, and even though she can not believe the situation they found themselves in, she wouldn’t change a thing in her life, because marrying Carmilla wasn’t a mistake but the greatest choice she ever made. 

Carmilla’s eyes find her and a subtle smile forms on her face. Laura blushes after being caught staring at her wife. Carmilla winks at her before moving to another group to serve food. Laura snaps out of her thoughts and follows suit.

//

**11:30pm**

Laura’s at the bar refreshing her tray with drinks when she feels three taps to the side of her thigh. She smiles and turns to find Carmilla next to her with an empty tray as well.

“I’m surprised you remember that.”

“I could never.”

Laura smiles and moves her head down. She moves her hand and places three small taps to the top of Carmilla’s hand. Now Carmilla turns to smile at her and they stay like that, smiling like fools at each other, until the bartender comes back with their trays and they snap out of it. Carmilla grabs hers and is about to walk away when Laura grabs her arm quickly.

“Please be careful tonight.”

Carmilla smiles before shyly before responding. “Don’t worry about me, cupcake.”

“It’s kinda hard not to.”

“Do you have my back?”

“Of course.”

“Then I know i’ll be ok tonight, buttercup.”

//

**11:50pm**

Carmilla see’s the old man and her boss make eye contact before the woman leaves the room up the stairs while the older man follows shortly after. Curious Carmilla follows them. She leaves the main room and goes up the stairs. It’s quiet besides the low chattering she can hear in the room up ahead. She quietly moves closer. The door is cracked slightly open and she peaks through to find Vordenberg, Dean, and a few other ladies and gentlemen she doesn’t recognize. 

“I do not understand how these two could just fall off the face of the earth.” She hears her boss say.

“How can you not? We trained them well. Apparently too well at that.” Vordenberg responds.

“We need to find them and finish them. The consequences of what can happen if we do not are too great. Two spies with two different agencies, and married at that. Unacceptable.” She says.

“Yes yes. And we will. That i am not worried about.” He says while slowly lowering himself onto a chair and taking a sip from his drink.

Carmilla moves away from the door and immediately calls the scooby gang as an opportunity pops up.

“Laf i need you to sound the fire alarm when i saw now got it?!”

“Um wanna fill me in as to why, dude?”

“It’s too long to explain but i found a way to keep them inside and get everyone outside but i need you to set off the fire alarm. Laura, Danny, Kirsch I need you guys to make sure everyone leaves the house. After we cleared this place Laf you need to quickly secure this place so no one can get inside.”

“Carm where are you?” Laura says.

“I’ll meet you downstairs, buttercup.”

Carmilla quietly goes back to the door and shuts it. She looks around and finds metal stokes that she slips through the door handles to lock it. She then moves the few furniture pieces around in front of the door as well. After she feels confident that they’ll be stuck in there for a few minutes she radios over to Laf and the others.

“NOW LAF! Pull it now!”

And just like that the alarm goes out and echos loudly throughout the house. Downstairs the people look confused but head out anyways. Laura, Kirch, and Danny get as many people out as quickly as they can. Carmilla is still upstairs and can see the door rattling as Vordenburg, Dean, and their men try to escape.

“They’re not gonna be trapped forever is everyone out?!” Carmilla says.

“Last group of people left. Laf secure this place now!”

Lafontaine hacks into the security system and as the rest of the gang close the doors downstairs Lafontaine activates the locks and bullet proof walls that slide down over all the windows and doors.

“Carmilla, where are you?!” Laura nervously says.

Carmilla looks over and can see they’re close to breaking down the door. She rushes off to find the rest of the group downstairs. “On my way, cupcake.”  
“So what’s the plan right now?” Danny says through the earpiece to the others.

“I locked them in a room upstairs but they’re gonna break through it anytime. There’s 2 ways to go from the second level to the first.” Carmilla replies.

“Alright this is what we’re gonna do. Carmilla and Laura will secure the kitchen area and the main ballroom area that also looks onto the main entrance. Danny and Kirsch you two will take the back rooms, dining room, and back door entrance. Understand?” Perry tells them.

“Yes mom.” The four others say in unison.

Carmilla rushes faster to meet up with Carmilla while Danny and kirsch move out to secure their locations. Carmilla pulls out her handgun and moves slowly into the ballroom.

“Laura?”

“Over here.”

Laura pokes her head out from behind the bar. “We should first cover the main entrance from inside here seeing as they can’t get to the kitchen unless they get past us or kirsch and Danny from the other side.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll take behind this wall while you cover yourself behind that table.”

Laura nods her head in agreement and they both move out. Just as they get to their spots they can hear footsteps coming from floor above them.

“They’re coming.” Carmilla mouths to the shorter girl.

Carmilla goes to fully hide herself behind the wall while Laura looks out for the others moving down the stairs. 

“Carmilla when i say now you’re gonna move around the corner quickly and shoot your gun at the person at 2 o’clock got it?” Laura says quietly through her earpiece.

The darker haired girl looks over to Laura and gives her a thumbs up.

Slowly Laura can see a group of men walking down the stairs with their guns pointed out. They get about halfway down the stairs when Laura gives her wife the order. Carmilla quickly turns the corner and shoots off 5 shots towards the men. She hits one of them in the chest and he quickly tumbles down the stairs. After hearing the gunshots the group of men start firing down the stairs in Carmilla’s direction but she quickly moved back to cover herself behind the wall. The men keep firing and Laura and Carmilla take turns shooting back at them. Laura hits one guy in the leg and he goes down while the other two move to cover themselves behind furniture. 

An idea pop into Carmilla’ head and she motions for Laura to come to her which she quickly does. 

“I need you to stay here and she keep firing at them and don’t stop. I’m gonna cut through the kitchen and attack them from behind but I need you to keep them busy so they don’t notice me.”

“Please be safe.”

Carmilla leans in and gives her wife a kiss on the cheek before heading out. “I always am.”

Laura does as she was told and keeps firing shots at the two men non-stop. When they fire back she notices it’s only coming from one gun which makes her heart drop because that means they have the same plan as Carmilla.

//

Carmilla makes it to the kitchen. She moves past counter to count and appliance to appliance as she makes sure to cover herself while moving forward. Just as she about to be halfway through she has gunshots fired at her. She quickly throws herself down to hide behind a counter. The man assuming he got Carmilla walks towards her. Once he’s a few feet from her she reaches her leg out to kick him in the knees. He buckles and Carmilla quickly gets up and slaps his gun from his hand. He tries to throw a right punch to her but it’s blocked and she counters with a few punches to the face and kicks to his chest until he’s passed out. 

Carmilla reloads her gun and again proceeds to move forward. She rounds the corner out of the kitchen and back into the hallway where the men were hiding. She can see the man ducked behind a table shooting back at Laura who’s further down. Not wanting to get accidently shot by her wife she quickly moves into an angle where she has a clear shot towards the man. She takes it and hits the man right in his back with one shot. 

“Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m guessing you got him?”

“Yup. All clear, cupcake. I’ll come to you.”

Carmilla walks towards Laura and once there they slide down the wall to sit down on the floor.

“Danny Kirsch what’s your status?”  
“All Clear we took out a few guys on this side. How about you guys?” Kirsch replies

“Same. The rest must be upstairs. I think we should head up to them. Seeing as they lost the majority of their men just now.” Laura says.

“Laf, please tell me you hid some things inside this place for us. This handgun isn’t gonna do it.” Carmilla says.

“Look under the table that held the appetizers. You should find a bag with some automatic assault rifles. Danny Kirsch same for you guys.” Lafontaine tells the gang.

“Perry, what does the layout of this place look like?” Laura says.

Perry pulls up the blueprint on her screen and looks it over. “It seems there’s only 2 floors but access onto the roof which is pretty big as well. If you guys can take them out and make it onto the roof I can have some friends fly over a helicopter for your escape.”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s get this shit over with already.” Carmilla tells them.

Carmilla and Laura arms themselves and move forward while Kirsch and Danny do the same thing. Once on the second level they meet up. The four of them slowly and quietly move and clear all the rooms on the second floor while heading towards the staircase to the roof.Once at the staircase Carmilla motions for Laura to go first while she covers her. She then motions for Kirsch and Danny to stay posted here for backup until they tell them it’s clear up there.

Laura get to the door to the roof and slowly pushes it open. She quickly looks around before moving past the door frame and onto the roof. She motions for Carmilla to do the same.

“They have to be up here.” Carmilla says to her wife.

“Yeah but where?”

Just as Laura finishes asking that question the both can feel strong arms grabbing them from behind. Before they could react they’re disarmed and their arms are bound behind their back each with one hefty man behind them.

They hear laughter coming from the side of them and as the laughter gets closer they can see both their bosses moving towards them slowly. 

“Well well. Look who we have here.” A very tall and scary looking woman says.

“Ah yes. It seems whatever your little plan was backfired.” An older man next to her adds.

Laura and Carmilla stay quiet only staring intently at the two.

“Tisk tisk tisk, Carmilla. You know I planned better for you.”

Carmilla stares down the tall woman with such hatred.

Finally Laura speaks up. “Why are you doing this? Why do you want us dead?”

The Dean takes her eyes off Carmilla to focus her attention to the shorter woman. “Well isn’t it obvious? We couldn’t keep the two of you married.”

“Why? Why is it such a big deal? We never told each other about our work.”

“Ah yes, but eventually it all would have came out. Secrets don’t stay secret for too long. And besides that I would never allow Carmilla to marry such an unworthy girl. And a rival at that. Psh.”

At this point Laura looks confused while Carmilla has turned her head to stare down at the floor. “Why would Carmilla need her boss's approval for who to marry?”

The taller woman lets out the most evil laugh Laura has ever heard. “Because I’m not just her boss, child. I’m her mother.”

The room goes silent for a minute and Laura cannot believe what she just heard. A thousand thoughts are floating through her mind and when she looks to Carmilla to see if it's true the look of disappointment and shame on her wife's face is enough for Laura to know that it is true.

“Oh did she not tell you?” The woman now has an evil smile spread across her face. “Mircalla haven’t I always told you secrets can be deadly.”

Carmilla finally speaks up. “Let her go mother. It’s me you want to punish. Let Laura go and you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Ha! Laura is just as guilty as you are.” The older gentleman chimes in. “I don’t know what family drama you have going on over there but Ms. Hollis broke agency rules. She needs to be punished as well.”

“You won’t get away with this. We have friends. Friends who care about us.”Laura loudly tells them.

“Ah yes. Your friends. Bring em in.”

Carmilla and Laura turn the heads around to find Kirsch and Danny subdue by two bigger men.

“You four have no hope.” Dean says before laughing. “Kill the friends first. Have Carmilla go last.”

“Nooooo!” Laura screams. She yells and tries her best to get free but it’s of no use. 

Kirsch and Danny are forced onto their knees. One of the men move back and points a gun towards them. They both look towards Carmilla and Laura with sad desperation in their eyes. Laura begins to sob. And right as the man is about to pull the trigger he is shot down, along with the other man next to him. They all look up to see a woman in a helicopter with a sniper in her hands. Carmilla and Laura uses this chance to fight back the men holding them which they succeed and knocking them both unconscious. 

Vordenberg and Dean are shocked and move back away from two woman. Carmilla and Laura move their attention towards them and walk slowly towards to them.

“Mircalla. Darling. We can work through this.”

“Laura. You don’t have to do this. I’ll leave. Far away. You’ll never hear from me again.”

The two woman look to each other and smile before looking back at the two in front of them who are begging for their lives. Carmilla pulls out a handgun that was strapped to her leg and points it at them.

Before either of them has another chance to say anything Carmilla shoots one bullet for each at both of their chest, killing them down.

Laura throws herself onto her wife and they embrace in a tight hug for a few moments. Kirsch and Danny run up to them. 

“Enough of this lovely dovey shit. We need to get the hell out of here.” Danny tells them.

The woman in the helicopter who they now recognize as Danny’s friend and fellow agency member Mel, throws down a rope ladder for them to climb. Once they’re all inside the helicopter, Theo, Kirsch’s friend and another agency member flies them off. A screen turns on and the gang sees Laf and Perry.

“Oh you don’t know how happy I am too see you all alive.” Perry exclaims.

“Yeah dudes, I was a little worried back there.” Laf adds.

“Well we’re all good. Thanks to all of you. Seriously from the bottom of my heart I want to thank all of you for helping Carmilla and I. You didn’t have to risk your lives but you did and for that we’ll be eternally grateful.”

“It’s no problem little lady.”

“Yeah, Laura, of course we would fight for you.”

//

The gang has been flying for a few minutes when Laura finally speaks to Carmilla.

“So your mother, huh?”

“Yeah. I can explain buttercup-”

“Sh, Carm, you really don’t have to right now. I’m just happy that’s over with and we’re together.”

Carmilla pulls her hand to tangle her fingers with Laura’s.

“Me too, cupcake.”

“So now what?”

“I’m thinking we can move away. Somewhere nice and sunny and far away. Somewhere like aruba?”

“Aruba, huh?” Laura smiles at the thought of that. “That sounds nice, Carm.”

Laura moves to rest her head against her wife's shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, cutie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who loved this story and supported it! Thank you to those who stuck with me this long. And a special thank you to my wonderful girlfriend who truly always believes in me.
> 
> Please give some kudo's and leave your thoughts in a comment! I love hearing from you all.


End file.
